This invention relates to telephone systems and more particularly to a telephone system having a plurality of telephone subsets on the same telephone line.
When there are a plurality of telephone subsets on the same telephone line, there is at present no way of knowing whether the conversation of a user of one telephone subset is being monitored by a person on another of the telephone subsets. As a result, the telephone subset user does not have confidence that a conversation which may be personal in nature is not being monitored.